


Eso de hacerse pendejo es bien fácil

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Combinación del anime y de DSOD canon, F/M, Miren Pegasus esta vivo, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Rebecca y Duke no eran pareja, y una en la que ya era muy pinche obvio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iren, yo tenía mucho sin escribir, no me voy a poner mis moños ahorita que al fin me dieron ganas (aunque sea pura mamada.)

-1-

La vida de duelista profesional le sentaba bien. Viajaba a campeonatos, ganaba dinero, tenía patrocinadores que le regalaban cosas para promocionar... claro nunca faltaba el fan extraño, pero nada grave. A Joey ser duelista por los últimos dos años, le había salido de maravilla.

Ahora, por ejemplo, estaba en otro torneo, algo así como las eliminatorias para el campeonato mundial en unos meses. Y aunque era japonés, había sido invitado para un duelo de exhibición por el mismísimo Pegasus. Obviamente aceptó, nunca había viajado a Madrid y le parecía una oportunidad de maravilla.

Aunque si tenía que ser honesto, extrañaba a sus amigos. Por mucho que le gustaran los duelos, si se podía sentir un poco solitario sin ellos. Sin embargo, lo bueno era que aunque Yugi y los demás no estuvieran presentes, aún podía encontrarse con viejos amigos duelistas.

Así que encontrarse con Rebecca Hawkins en el hotel al momento de hacer su entrada no le impresionó mucho. Bueno un poco.

—¿Rebecca?

La chica se giró sorprendida de que alguien la llamara, pero apenas reconoció al rubio su asombro pasó a nerviosismo y terminó en una sonrisa bastante forzada. Cosa que extrañó a Joey, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Hola Joey —dijo antes de recomponerse y mirarlo un poco más relajada —¿No me digas que vienes al torneo?

—Pues si te digo —comentó sonriendo enormemente e inflando el pecho orgulloso—. Fui invitado por el mismo Pegasus para abrir el torneo en un duelo de exhibición.

—Mira que casualidad, yo también —le dijo con la confianza desbordando sus palabras. Cosa común en Rebecca que no se cansaba de vanagloriarse por su genialidad o su posición como la aún campeona estadounidense y ahora que ya era una adolescente con mucha más razón.

Joey sonrió, mirando con determinación a la chica.

—Entonces nos vemos en la arena, mocosa.

Rebecca ya tenía preparada la replica, Joey lo sabía. Podrían pasar 50 años pero Rebecca nunca se quedaba callada. Pero cuando apenas abrió la boca fue interrumpida por una voz que Joey nunca se imaginó oiría ahí.

—Ya todo está listo Becky, ¿lista para irnos?

Joey se enderezó sorprendido al reconocer que quien acababa de llegar era nadie más que Duke Devlin. El creador de duelo de dado de monstruos estaba ocupado viendo quien sabe que cosa en su celular, así que ni siquiera había notado a Joey, quien seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Como nadie decía nada, Duke al fin se dignó a levantar la vista del aparetejo.

—¡Que haces aquí Joey! —exclamó igual o más sorprendido que su amigo.

—¿Qué que hago aquí? —preguntó indignado— ¡Soy duelista! Invitado por Pegasus para el duelo de exhibición ¿Que haces tu aquí? —entonces miró a Rebecca que los miraba con con el entrecejo contraído y de brazos cruzados. ¿Habían hecho algo mal?

—Vine de vacaciones —explicó.

—¿Y se acaban de encontrar? —preguntó viéndolos a ambos. Duke miró a la rubia por unos momentos en los que ella simplemente no dijo nada, seguía viendo hacia otro lado como si estuviera enojada. El moreno regresó su mirada a Joey.

—Sí —respondió al fin—. Casualmente nos alojamos en el mismo hotel ¿o no? —y miro nuevamente a Rebecca, su sonrisa más grande.

—Sí, algo así, pero bueno —y se giró a Joey— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Si Joey hubiera sido un poco más observador hubiera visto como Duke parecía querer decirle (o mejor dicho, gritarle) algo a Rebecca por la manera en la que le clavaba la mirada, pero la chica seguía viendo a Joey como si el otro no existiera.

—Sí, claro. Sólo dejo mis cosas en mi cuarto y voy con ustedes. ¿A dónde van?

—A comer y de paseo —contestó.

—Creo que puedo ir a comer, muero de hambre, gracias chicos.

Ambos contestaron de "de nada" al mismo tiempo, Rebecca con una sonrisa muy pequeñita y Duke con resignación. Joey no le dio importancia, Rebecca y Duke eran simplemente así, así que sin más, se dio la vuelta y fue la mostrador para hacer su registro conseguir su llave e ir a su habitación. Todo esto bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

—Creí que querías hablar —comentó Duke cruzándose de brazos.

Rebecca bufó.

—No pensé que me fuera a decir que sí, pensé que estaría muy cansado como para venir —suspiró—. Ni modo, hablaremos en otra ocasión.

Duke solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía a su viejo amigo arreglar lo de su hotel, sin prestarles el mínimo de atención.

Bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo voy a escribir seis de estas mamadas y batallo chingos pa escribirlas y eso que en teoría ya se que madres pasa :c. Pero bueno, aquí esta la 2da.

-2-

Tal vez el museo no era el lugar más interesante para el cual trabajar, pero considerando que Marik no tenía mucha experiencia laboral más allá del crimen organizado y que la mayor parte de su tiempo se concentraba en recuperar los muchos años de educación formal que perdió, trabajar durante el verano, repitiendo como perico información que se sabía de memoria y en diferentes idiomas que conocía de sobra, estaba bien.

Además de que no tenía opción, Ishizu tenía esa manía de llenar el tiempo libre de Marik con cualquier tipo de actividad que se le ocurriera para mantenerlo ocupado. Y ser guía de turistas en el museo en temporada alta demandaba bastante tiempo.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Ishizu lo había citado una hora antes de que abrieran las puertas del museo, y algo quería.

—Necesito que ayudes al profesor Hawkins— le dijo mientras se movía por toda la oficina donde trabajaba. Su hermana iba de un lado a otro, sacando papeles, fotografías y después los metía en un portafolio que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Pero tu siempre recibes a los investigadores —comentó viendo recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, pero estamos preparando más exposiciones alrededor del mundo y me necesitan en una videollamada en —miró el reloj en la pared— 15 minutos más o menos.

Ishizu tomó un montón de papeles más antes de meterlos con cuidado en el portafolio, y cerrarlo. Marik enarcó una ceja.

—¿No tenemos una presentación en powerpoint con toda esa información?

Presentación que él mismo había tenido que hacer, y solo, muchas gracias.

Ishizu sonrió antes de entregarle el portafolio con brusquedad. Marik lo tomó rápidamente con ambas manos y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Esto es para el profesor —explicó—. Debe estar esperando en la entrada, anda ve.

El moreno suspiró, pero asintió de todas maneras, y su hermana sólo sonrió aún más de ser posible. Marik la verdad no podía negarle nada a Ishizu, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a buscar a ese señor de una vez.

Lo curioso fue que cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada escuchó las risas de un hombre y una mujer. Lo cual lo extrañó un poco. Las únicas personas que debían estar en el museo eran los trabajadores y la mayoría seguían en la junta diaria con Odión antes de abrir las puertas.

Hizo una mueca, pero decidió seguir avanzando. Las risas y los palabras siguieron, pero entre más se acercaba se percató de que las personas hablaban en inglés y algunas otras veces en japonés, pero sólo palabras o frases cortas que en teoría no tendrían una traducción normal en inglés... todo se volvía más sospechoso a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando al fin dio vuelta en el pasillo que le permitía ver la entrada se encontró con la pareja de jóvenes. El muchacho que, era más alto y de pelo negro la tenía tomada de la cintura y le murmuraba quien sabe que cosas contra la cabeza. La chica (rubia de pelo corto y más bajita que él) simplemente se retorcía divertida pero no parecía querer despegarse.

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí—interrumpió así sin más y en inglés. La pareja se separó bruscamente, y se giraron a verlo. La chica molesta por ser interrumpida y el chico… Marik conocía a ese chico.

—¿Duke Devlin? —preguntó apenas lo ubicó en su memoria. El muchacho (u hombre, ya que debería de ser igual o mayor que Marik) aún mantenía su pelo negro largo y en una coleta, sus ojos verdes seguían teniendo esa jovialidad de cuando lo conoció. Lo único que cambiaba era que, cuando lo había conocido hace 4 años, lucía más seguro y confiado de lo que aparentaba en estos momentos en el que parecía querer huir de ahí en cuanto antes.

¿Sería por lo que había hecho en el pasado? No, la última vez que se vieron todo parecía bastante bien…

—¿Se conocen? —la voz de la muchacha que lo acompañaba lo distrajo, aún lucía molesta, pero su tono de voz era más de curiosidad que de reproche.

—Es Marik Ishtar —aclaró Duke, y Marik vio como los ojos de ella parecían abrirse un poco más, al parecer al fin reconociendo el nombre, rápidamente miró a Marik, quien sólo alzó la mano levemente a forma de saludo y ella se volvió a girar a Duke, más que sorprendida lucía nerviosa, pero sólo por un segundo en lo que entrecerró los ojos y miró con enfado al chico.

—Iré a buscar a mi abuelo —dijo sin más, pasando de Duke, no sin antes chocar contra su brazo de manera brusca, y Marik podría jurar que fue intencional.

El japonés sólo suspiró resignado con las manos en la cintura y Marik, bueno, él no sabía que deducir de lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Que acaba de pasar? —logró decir, recuperando la atención de Duke, quien había vuelto a la pose y actitud que le recordaba tener.

—Nada, Rebecca siendo Rebecca, como siempre —contestó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo has estado Marik?

Duke caminó en su dirección y le sostuvo la mano, cosa que Marik aceptó sin mucho problema. Al menos las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.

—Bien… ¿que haces aquí?

—De vacaciones por supuesto —sonrió—. Considerando que la última vez que estuve por aquí no fue precisamente para pasear, me decidí que ahora que podía debía hacerlo.

Marik torció los labios.

—Bueno sí, pero no me explica que haces en el museo antes de que abra. Y con una chiquilla.

—Ninguno chiquilla, es mayor de edad —aclaró rápidamente.

—Sigues estando dentro del museo a deshoras —replicó, ignorando la rapidez con la que le aclaró la edad de la chica.

—¡Oh eso! —exclamó como estar ahí no fuese inusual— Como vine de vacaciones junto con el profesor Hawkins y Rebecca, también me invitaron hoy al museo.

Marik entonces pareció entender un poco mejor.

—¿Conoces al profesor Hawkins? —inquirió, entonces alzó su mano con el portafolio en mano— Ishizu me mandó a entregarle esto, son documentos que nos pidió.

—Mira que es chico el mundo —pero la sonrisa de Duke pareció volver a ser forzada— Me imagino que serás tú quien lo ayude, ¿no?

Marik asintió.

—¿Algún problema con ello?

—Oh no, para nada, de hecho es bueno. Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Ishizu se nos unirá en algún momento?

La plática siguió entre ambos chicos, hasta que al fin se les unió el dichoso profesor y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Marik se enteró que el profesor Hawkins era muy buen amigo del abuelo de Yugi y que Rebecca también era una amiga cercana del japonés chaparrito. Tal vez lo único estresante había sido que, aunque Rebecca era muy inteligente, parecía que siempre quería demostrar algo, pero Marik había aprendido a ser educado y paciente -si no Ishizu lo mataría-. Lo bueno era que Duke parecía saber cómo distraerla y así dejarlos trabajar en paz a él y al profesor.

Pero en más de una ocasión, cuando Marik levantaba la mirada veía a ambos hablando sin prestarle mucha atención a él, o a lo que había a su alrededor. Y la pequeña rubia dejaba de un lado el aparentar y Duke, bueno, el parecía muy a gusto con todo. Entonces Marik se preguntó si no habría interrumpido algo en la mañana… pero lo descarto de inmediato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis ganas de escribir mueren pero mi amor por las pendejadas es más fuerte.

-3-

Entre las cosas que Tea nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer en su vida (además de haber tenido un crush con un antiguo faraón, salvar al mundo de villanos que jugaban con las almas de pobres inocentes, ser secuestrada durante un torneo de cartas, ser poseída durante el mismo torneo de cartas y un largo etc…) salir como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo con Rebecca Hawkins era una de ellas. Sin embargo, Tea no era la misma adolescente que celaba a cualquier mujer que se la acerca a Yugi sin importar la edad y Rebecca… bueno Rebecca seguía  _siendo Rebecca_  cuando se trataba de Yugi, PERO con el tiempo la rubia enana parecía hacerlo más por hábito que por el hecho de en serio sentir amor por el ahora prometido de Tea.

¡Ah si! Eso tal vez también tendría que ver.

Además, desde su llegada a Nueva York hace seis años, Tea y Rebecca se habían vuelto un poco más cercanas. Mientras ella asistía a la Academia de baile, Rebecca hacía su segunda carrera en la gran Manzana y quisieran o no, tener la compañía de alguien de su antigua vida (de esa donde si salvas al mundo no puedes hacer como si no se conocieran -preguntenle a Kaiba-) ayudaba a la constante nostalgia que podía sentirse estando en otro país (o ciudad) lejos de tu familia y mejores amigos.

Así que lo que había empezado salidas a ir a tomar cafe sólo para ver que había sido de la vida de la otra terminó en una improvisada amistad que mucho bien le hacía a cada una.

Por eso era que, como siempre sucedía una vez al mes, Tea iba al departamento de la rubia para encontrarse y después irse a cenar. Con sus ajetreadas agendas no tenían mucho tiempo para verse (en especial considerando que Tea estaba en ensayos para la próxima puesta en escena y Rebecca en finales) pero verse al menos una vez al mes se había hecho costumbre porque a veces los mensajes de texto no eran suficientes.

Y todo hubiera seguido la rutina de siempre de no ser por el pequeño detalle que apareció delante de ella al momento de tocar la puerta.

—Que bueno que llegas, estuve buscan… ¿Tea?

Quien le abrió la puerta no había terminado ni de hablar para cuando la susodicha lo había reconocido. Duke Devlin estaba de pie, en la puerta del departamento de Rebecca, y sólo para hacer todo aún más bizarro, la única prenda cubriéndolo el cuerpo era una toalla sujeta a la cintura.

El chillido de sorpresa que se le salió a la bailarina fue para nada sútil, pero es que entiendan; su sistema se debatía entre la sorpresa, la pena y la confusión. Con tantas sensaciones que asimilar al mismo tiempo se fue por la primera respuesta que su instinto ofreció.

Y Duke, siendo siempre un poquito más rápido con sus propias reacciones encontró la solución en tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia adentro.

—¿Tea que haces aquí? —susurró en un tono bastante apresurado. Como si tenerla ahí lo fuera a meter en problemas, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—¿Yo? —apenas logró exclamar, pero la indignación fue un poco más fuerte que la sorpresa por lo que jalo su propio brazo para liberarlo de la mano de su amigo— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Casi desnudo! —recalcó señalandolo con ambas manos abiertas.

Duke no dijo nada, se vio un momento y después alzó la vista a su amiga, con los ojos abierto un poco más de lo normal.

—Ahorita vengo.

Y con eso salió corriendo de la entrada en dirección a lo que Tea supuso era el baño.

La castaña parpadeó constantemente, intentando hacer sentido de lo que acababa de pasar. No sólo por la presencia de Duke en el departamento de la rubia y las condiciones en las que había estado. Era obvio que Rebecca no estaba, de otra manera hubiera salido a recibirla apenas los oyó entrar. ¿Cuánto tendría Duke ahí? ¿Por qué Rebecca no le dijo que su viejo amigo estaba en Nueva York? ¿Sería posible que…?

—Nooooo…. —soltó contestándose a sí misma, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en la dirección por la que Duke se había ido—. Duke y Rebecca no podrían… ¿o sí?

Ella lo sabría. Alguno del grupo lo sabría...

En eso se debatía cuando al fin oyó la puerta abrirse, así que se giró para toparse con una rubia y ajetreada Rebecca.

—¡Tea!

—¿Donde has estado? —fue la primera cosa que le dijo pero ni la dejó contestar cuando recordó lo más importante de los últimos minutos— ¿Sabías que Duke está aquí?

Y Rebecca se detuvo por completo, con la boca abierta, posiblemente porque algo estaba por decirle antes de la revelación de la presencia de Duke, pero ya no lo sabría. Lo siguiente que notó fue el cambio de expresión de ella. De sorpresa absoluta a enfado.

—NO —fue lo que alcanzó a decir la chica mientras azotaba su bolso contra el sofá—. El muy maldito no me avisó que iba a venir —metió su mano y sacó un pequeño aparato— y mi celular se quedó sin batería desde hace como una hora y yo no tenía mi cargador portátil.

Con eso dicho fue al pequeño escritorio donde había un montón de aparatos electrónicos y papeles, tomó el dichoso cargador y se dirigió al toma corrientes más cercano que tenía. Una vez que ya todo estaba conectado y su celular estuviera cargándose se giró a ver a la muchacha.

—¿Fuiste tu quien le abrió?

—No. Cuando llegué él aquí estaba, saliendo de bañarse de hecho.

Si Tea no conociera a Rebecca podría casi jurar que se había sonrojado, sin embargo, la conocía. Y cosas como sonrojarse o sentirse avergonzada eran cosas que no le pasaban a Rebecca Hawkins –o al menos alegaba que no le pasaban–. Pero la chica ya se había girado y empezado a murmurar por lo bajo quién sabe qué cosas que Tea ya no le entendió.

—¿Rebecca sucede algo?

Esto estaba bastante extraño.

—No nada— replicó volviéndose a girar— pero ME MOLESTA QUE NO ME AVISEN QUE VAN A VENIR—exclamó casi a gritos y viendo en dirección a las recámaras del departamento, donde muy probablemente estaría Duke— en especial cuando ya tenía planes.

—Si quieres me voy…

—¡NO! —contestó la rubia de inmediato, sorprendiéndose no sólo a sí misma, sino también a Tea con la rapidez con la que había contestado. Carraspeó y se enderezó un poco—. Duke fue el que llegó sin avisar, no es mi problema. Además, no es como si no conociera el departamento.

Y con eso dicho, volvió a agacharse para desconectar su teléfono y el cargador, Tea seguía mirándola con curiosidad, podría jurar que Rebecca quería sacarla de ahí como fuera...

—¿Segura?

—Sí —contestó parándose a un lado de Tea—. ¡Duke venimos luego, siéntete como en casa!

—¡Rebecca espera!—oyó desde la otra habitación…

Y antes de que Tea pudiera volver a insistir en quedarse, o Duke siquiera las alcanzara, la rubia ya estaba prácticamente empujando a la japonesa por la puerta, la cual cerró con fuerza una vez estuvieron afuera. Tea se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó de manera acusatoria.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me contestes con otra pregunta.

—Es que no sé de qué me hablas —insistió.

Tea se limitó a inclinar su cabeza hacia el interior del departamento. Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

—Duke vino sin avisar, yo tenía planes; no es mi problema, el ya sabe como soy.

—O sea que no es la primera vez que viene.

Y nuevamente, para sorpresa de Tea, Rebecca no supo qué decir. La bailarina entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Están saliendo?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces porque tiene una copia de tus llaves?

—Porque cuando viene a Nueva York, por trabajo —agregó a modo de clarificación—, le sale más barato que un hotel y antes de que lo sugieras, Duke nunca quiso quedarse contigo para no incomodar a Yugi. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Tea suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Era obvio que Rebecca ya no iba hablar más del tema y cuando se ponía en ese plan no había manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz de momento, pero hablaría con Yugi al respecto, o con alguno de sus amigos; algo estaba pasando ahí y lo descubrirían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi necesidad de terminar esta cabrona.

-4-

La más grande desventaja de ser vicepresidente de KaibaCorp es que una vez que Mokuba terminó la universidad Seto no se tentó el corazón y se encargó de ponerlo al corriente con todo el trabajo que no hizo y hacerle saber de las verdaderas obligaciones que tenía su posición. Una de ellas era encargarse de todo lo que su hermano no tuviera tiempo de hacer, o como usualmente lo decía: "estupideces que me quitan el tiempo".

Eso incluía la fiesta anual de Kaiba Corp para los inversionistas y socios. Si por Seto fuera, esa fiesta no existiría, pero la tuvo que hacer por insistencia del departamento de relaciones públicas; ya que un evento de esta clase ayudaba a su imagen y mantenía amenos y contentos a sus trabajadores. Claro que hacerla no implicaba que se quedara porque para eso tenía a Mokuba que podía ir a darle la cara a todo el mundo mientras les decía que "Seto no pudo estar presente porque tenía asuntos que atender en…" y finalizar con el país de su elección. Muchas veces, entre más lejano, mejor.

Ser el anfitrión de tan agotador evento no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Mokuba, a diferencia de Seto, él sí podía desenvolverse sin problema en eventos sociales de este tipo, sonreír a todo el mundo (aunque algunos no fuese de su agrado) y hacerlos sentir como si de alguna manera fueran algo más que un número o un nombre en la nómina. Pero si había algo que Mokuba disfrutaba más que nada, era la cantidad de información que un evento así podría traerle.

O sea sí, para Seto muchas veces eran un montón de chismes dignos de un programucho de farándula, pero Mokuba era un poquito más suspicaz en todo aquello. Él sabía tratar a la gente después de todo, y lo que podría ser un chisme, sobre la posible relación entre dos socios, mañana podría ser un nuevo proyecto en conjunto entre los involucrados al cual ninguno se negaría ante la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. Algo así trabajaba él.

Y tal vez esa noche, el dato más importante -no tanto por su posible uso futuro, sino por lo "jugoso" que era para su círculo de amigos cercanos- fue ver a Duke Devlin (socio de KaibaCorp desde hace unos años, ya que era quienes proveían la tecnología de hologramas para Dados de Monstruos del Calabozo) llegando con Rebecca Hawkins de la mano. No del brazo como se acostumbraba en una clara muestra de cortesía, sino que la traía tomada de la mano (entrelazados para ser precisos). Y tal vez Mokuba no hubiera pensado mal de no ser porque fue Duke quien al darse cuenta de que los observaba la soltó de inmediato. La rubia lo miro extrañada y él sólo se limitó agachar la cabeza para decirle algo al oído. La vio tensarse, asentir y después se fue de ahí en otra dirección. Duke ni la vio irse porque seguía mirando a Mokuba a quien sonrió, después caminó en su dirección, por lo que él menor de los Kaiba fue a su encuentro.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Mokuba.

Duke extendió la mano y el joven vicepresidente le regresó la cortesía.

—Creo que ha sido un año, la fiesta del año pasado si mal no estoy —entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y lo miró con suspicacia— ¿has estado viajando mucho?

Duke se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente.

—Tu sabes como es esto.

Mokuba sonrió más si podía, y al parecer eso no le gusto al " _entrepreneur"_  delante suyo.

—Claro que lo sé, por eso me extraña. Hasta donde tenía entendido a tu juego le ha ido de maravilla tanto aquí como en América.

—Sí, así es.

—Y tu base de operaciones no es precisamente fija.

—Mokuba, que estas…

—Está bien iré al grano, ¿estás saliendo con Rebecca? —y con su dedo pulgar señaló en la dirección en que la rubia se había ido— Porque no encuentro otra explicación a que hagas viajes a Estados Unidos tan seguido.

Duke entrecerró los ojos, obviamente molesto, pero a Mokuba no le importó para nada. Esto que estaba pasando era chisme ¡Y chisme del bueno!. Porque hasta donde él sabía, Yugi y los demás no tenían ni idea de que Duke estaba viendo a alguien y que se tratase ni más ni menos de la voluntariosa de Rebecca.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mis viajes y qué te importa?

Mokuba abrió la boca sorprendido pero su sonrisa de regocijo ante lo que acababa de descubrir aún era apreciable.

—Noooo ¿es en serio? —giró su cabeza como si estuviera buscando a la rubia— Espera a que le diga a Yugi y los demás.

—¿Decirles qué?

Mokuba se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, que aunque tenía más tiempo sin escuchar (la última vez en la boda de Yugi hace poco más de tres años), ese tono exigente lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Se dio la media y no pudo evitar mirar con burla a rubia enana -"¡PETITE!" corregiría ella-.

—Hola Rebecca, ¿cómo así que estás saliendo con Duke y nadie sabe?

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos, y a diferencia de Duke lucía bastante tranquila.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—, me imagino que de la misma manera en la que Kaiba no sabe del stuntman de Los Angeles o tu entrenadora personal, o mejor aún, del 420[1] en Vancouver.

A Mokuba se le cayó todo: la sonrisa, el alma, el estómago, y sólo porque era imposible sino también se le hubieran caído los calzones.

—No hay manera…

—Hay fotos y registros —dijo con simpleza la bruja, es decir, la pequeña harpía. Con perdón de las harpías de Mai.

—Están encriptados.

Rebecca sonrió como el gato cheshire.  _Fuck._

— _ **Estaban**_ , encriptados —corrigió.

Mokuba miró a Duke entonces, quien al parecer estaba más que contento con la manera en la que todo estaba procediendo.

—Creo que no hay más que decir al respecto Mokuba.

El menor se cruzó de brazos, ahora si molesto.

—¿Ah sí? Los van a ver.

—Sí, porque vengo hacer negocios contigo y tu hermano, lo cual es totalmente normal entre una genio en informática y programación. Duke amablemente accedió a traerme como su "+ 1" para que pudiera hablar con ustedes.

Mokuba hizo una mueca, pero al final suspiró resignado, accediendo a su destino.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo no diré nada.

Los otros dos se miraron sonrientes, pero en toda la noche no volvieron a tomarse de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 420, es una especie de código que hace referencia al consumo de la cannabis o como la conocemos todos: marihuana. Por eso, el 20 de Abril se considera como el día de la marihuana y se hacen festivales y demás donde la gente se junta a consumirla. En Vancouver (Canadá) es bastante popular. La escogí al ser un lugar cerca de América donde me imagino que Mokuba habría estudiado la universidad, y pudo haber ido a probar esta festividad, más por curiosidad que por adicto o gusto por la hierba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya casi termino esta madre!

Ryou no sabía quien era la rubia, pero el tipo con el que se andaba besuqueando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, ese era Duke. Considero, por un pequeño momento, toser y hacer saber su presencia, ya saben, para que supieran que no estaban solos y que eso de besarse detrás de los arbustos en el cumpleaños del hijo de Yugi no era lo más sensato. Alguien podría verlos, y su preocupación no era tanto por los adultos sino por los niños invitados al festejo.

—...basta ya.

Ryou logró a escuchar la inútil queja de la rubia, y fue cuando abrió los ojos un poco más impresionado tanto por saber de quién se trataba como sintiéndose un poco idiota por no reconocerla considerando la estatura.

—Rebecca...

Cuando Ryou escuchó el jadeo de Duke supo que a su amigo se le había olvidado dónde estaba. Sintiendo el bochorno y como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro -lo cual era bastante insoportable para él considerando su tono casi blanquecino de piel- no le quedó de otra que armarse de valor.

— _Ejem…_

Pero no, Duke seguía bastante metido en lo suyo (la boca de Rebecca) y la rubia no parecía tener fuerza de voluntad para negarle nada. Porque miren que si ella hubiera querido lo pudo haber detenido hace bastante tiempo.

Su siguiente "Ejem" lo repitió más fuerte, pero nada. Esos dos seguían ahí dándose todo el cariño que posiblemente les hizo falta los últimos meses, en especial considerando que Duke había dicho que apenas llegó al aeropuerto de Los Angeles se vino directamente al festejo de su sobrino postizo porque "no se lo podía perder"[1]. Aja, lo que no se podía perder era otra cosa…

El gemido que se le escapo a Rebecca fue suficiente para él, cerró los ojos aun más abochornado de ser posible, apretando sus manos fuertemente. Y ahí lo recordó: su vaso. Había ido por agua. Fue cuando venía de regreso que se topó con el espectáculo delante de él.

Su siguiente acción era bastante lógica.

Ryou alargó el brazo y el agua cayo en el blanco.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS!

—¡RYOU!

El primero fue Duke y la segunda en gritar fue Rebecca. Ambos furiosos pero miren que Ryou a eso era inmune, el simplemente sonrió como si tirarle agua a dos adultos comportándose como pubertos calenturientos fuese cosa de todos los días.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque sino en unos meses estaríamos celebrándole un baby shower a Rebecca.

La rubia tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero también se hizo la muy digna y se cruzó de brazos volteando el rostro.

—Te echaré agua cuando estes con Marik a ver qué te parece.

Ryou siguió sonriendo.

—Suponiendo que Marik y yo estemos fajando en la fiesta de unos niños.

—No estabamos…

Y ahí Ryou soltó una carcajada. Rebecca bufó molesta, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, Duke dejó caer su postura y rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Mira no sé qué está pasando entre ustedes —los miro a ambos directamente a los ojos—. no diré nada, pero al menos a la próxima háganlo dentro o donde un niño no los vaya a ver.

Y sin más se fue de ahí.

Minutos después sonreiría bastante divertido viendo a Duke tratando de explicar porque se había cambiado de ropa y a Rebecca diciendo cómo fue que se le cayó el agua encima y que por eso estaba empapada.

Ryou les tomó una foto con su celular, y se la mandó a Marik (quien se había tenido que quedar en Londres) con un mensaje: "siguen sin querer decirle a nadie". Su esposo no le respondería dentro de unas horas, pero no importaba. Después le diría todo los pormenores de lo que acababa de ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Para propósitos de este fic, Yugi se mudo a EUA con Tea, se casaron y ahí crían a sus hijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya terminé esta madre!  
> Me tardé porque los trompos me atraparon uvu

**+1**

Lo bueno era que Yugi ya iba en camino al hospital cuando Tea le habló para decirle que Rebecca ha entrado a quirófano. Tendría una cesárea porque al parecer no había dilatado lo suficiente y tener gemelos en esas circunstancias sólo iba a complicar todo. Yugi aceleró un poquito más nomás por eso.

El problema fue que había tráfico.

Así que terminó llegando como media hora después de lo que había planeado.

Cuando llegó al hospital fue inmediatamente a la sección de maternidad donde esperaban los familiares de las futuras madre. Al entrar le fue fácil distinguir a su familia: Tea, que tenía sentada en sus piernas a una pequeñita de pelo oscuro a la cual parecía contarle algo, y a un lado de ellas, poniendo toda la atención del mundo, un niño de pelo castaño que tenía dos simpáticos mechones dorados.

Yugi sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a su familia y fue cuando Tea alzó la vista, para sonreírle también.

—….Y ya llegó su padre.

Los dos niños parecieron salir del encanto en el que estaban porque de inmediato se giraron a ver al recién llegado Yugi y corrieron hacia donde él estaba.

—¡Papi! —exclamó el niño quien llegó primero. Yugi lo cargó en brazos.

—Hola Atem, ¿ya viste a tu tía Becky?

—Mamá dijo que no, que está cansada, pero podemos ver a los bebés ¿verdad mamá? —dijo girándose a ver a Tea quien ahora tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija.

—Sí, sí podemos.

— _Papi_ —llamó la más pequeña, alargando sus manitas a su padre quien se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

—Hola, Anzu ¿te has portado bien? —la niña asintió— esa es mi niña —contestó con alegría. Su mirada se fijó en Tea— ¿Cómo está?

—Según el señor Hawkins, todo está bien, en estos momentos descansa, pero los bebés están en el cunero.

—Que bueno —suspiró aliviado.—¿Ya los viste?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos.

Atem y Anzu se removieron emocionados, y sus padres los bajaron al entender el mensaje. Tea tomo de la mano a cada uno y los guió a la gran ventana que daba vista a los cuneros. Y aunque Atem si alcanzaba a ver a través del vidrio, no así la pequeña Anzu, a quien Yugi tuvo que cargar. Con su hija ya en brazos, fue que al fin pudo ver a los hijos de su amiga.

Y pues  _wow._

Yugi sólo sabía que Rebecca tendría gemelos. Cosas como la identidad del padre aún era un misterio en especial porque su amiga había insistido en que los chiquitines eran suyos y de nadie más. Así que el nombre del padre era un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba…

O no.

—¿Son ellos mami? —escuchó a Atem preguntar.

—Sí, son los dos de la orilla —Tea entonces miró a Yugi con una discreta sonrisa y una mirada que sólo podía traducir como "te lo dije". Al parecer, ella también había caído en cuenta de la verdad.

Y Yugi no podía más que suspirar resignado, aunque feliz de todas maneras.

Rebecca había contado con todo menos con que la genética hiciera de las suyas.

—No se parecen a la tía Becky —comentó Anzu en brazos de Yugi—. La tía Becky tiene su pelo amarillo.

—Eso es porque se parecen a su papá —contestó con simpleza, su sonrisa un poco más natural y sincera.

De los siete niños presentes, sólo había un par de gemelos, los cuales no tenían ningún parecido a Rebecca. Esos niños eran idénticos a su padre. Y Yugi podría ser ingenuo pero no estúpido. Aquellos dos bultitos de cabello negro cuya piel era más bronceada que la de su madre, sólo tuvieron que entreabrir sus ojos para poder apreciar el verde jade que sólo podía pertenecer a Duke Devlin.

Yugi sólo podía preguntarse si tendrían el descaro de seguir negándolo.

 


End file.
